


The Plan

by Moirin De Clermont (Slayer87)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Intimacy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, not so undertones maybe, they are on the run but that does not mean they don't have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer87/pseuds/Moirin%20De%20Clermont
Summary: She shivered, both because of the kisses and because Jaime was always a tease. He just changes the method of torture. Long before they were insults, now he liked to tempt her.“We are running Jaime, this is not maybe the best time...” she tried to reason with him, already knowing she was losing this battle. It was at that moment she was struck with an idea. If Jaime wanted to tease, she could make him pay with his own coin.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 40
Kudos: 66
Collections: The Exchange that was Promised: Jaime x Brienne Smut Swap 2021





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts).



> For the amazing Janie Tangerine, your stories are amazing and I'm slight terrified of this, but I just really really hope you like this!

They were running for so long that at first glance the cave appears to them like a mirage.   
The closer they came, the more hopeful they became that night they wouldn't have to sleep in the freezing open. Both of them don’t say a word, fearful of shattering the dream. They do exchange a couple of looks, to ask each other if that is real or it was just a collective hallucination.

It was weeks since the Battle of Winterfell: it was clear as the day they did not see for too long that they had lost.

All they could do was run and pray to reach the sea fast enough and go to Tarth. That was the plan. Running and not getting killed… or worse. 

They hoped to arrive at the seaway before, but the snow kept falling, slowing them to the point that if they managed to get a couple of miles down every day was a good enough result.

They say day, but in reality, there was no way to tell if it was really day for months. The only colors they saw were grey and white. The silver lining was that they would not die because of the lack of water. But then again, maybe they should have to worry about hunger. 

It was almost impossible to orient, but thankfully they both had a good enough knowledge of the stars to use them as a guide.

When they did manage to get inside the cave, Jaime and Brienne still could not believe their eyes: the cave was deep enough to protect them from the weather but not too much to worry about bears or other wild animals - the few there were still alive.

A fire was out of the question, everything was wet from the snow, and there is no way to get nearly enough wood to start a sparkle. They had a couple of blankets they did not use in the wild. They were not perfectly dry, but they were not totally wet either. It was a good compromise. They put one on the cold rock under them, draping the other around themselves. Neither of them was very small but any definition, so to fit under the same blanket, Jaime invited Brienne to sit in between his legs, her back against his chest, both still covered with layers of clothes. They stayed like that in silence for some minutes, waiting for a little bit of warmth to spread through their bodies.

Some weeks before that moment - or ages ago, according to Brienne's perspective, she would have been uncomfortable with that kind of intimacy and closeness. Not because she did not want to, but because she never experienced it before. Some much had changed since that: finding romance was not part of her plan at all. Yet, she was grateful at that moment. If she was going to die, at least she had that once in her life. It was enough. At the same time, she did not want to lose that. It meant too much for her. She was determined to fight for it until her last breath, and she knew that Jaime felt the same. 

Of course, the silence was broken by Jaime being Jaime, who began to kiss her neck, tracing a pattern just under the hairline, following it near the ear. 

“Wench, we have time and space… ”

She shivered, both because of the kisses and because Jaime was always a tease. He just changes the method of torture. Long before they were insults, now he liked to tempt her.   
“We are running Jaime, this is not maybe the best time...” she tried to reason with him, already knowing she was losing this battle. It was at that moment she was struck with an idea. If Jaime wanted to tease, she could make him pay with his own coin. 

When Jaime found her mouth to properly kiss her, she did not complain again. Jaime tried to initiate something on the run. Instead, she responded gladly at his kiss, teasing him with her tongue. Brienne was sure he did not suspect a thing. That only helped her arousal to sprint to life. 

Brienne let him lead, turning around and following his movement, until she lay down, her back again the blanket. She knew what was going to happen next. Jaime sometimes could be very predictable, and in the weeks after their first time, he always did a couple of things during their lovemaking. 

As on cue, Jaime began to trace a curve with his tongue on her neck, then he stopped for quite some time of her breast, making her moan for the first time that night when he took her nipples in his mouth one after the other. 

Brienne decided to play the impatient one, knowing full well the effect that had on him. She put her fingers in his hair, tugged them just a bit. He let out a brief chuckle and looked at her from his position with a grin on his handsome features. “Yes, I know what you want, wench. I am not making you wait long, I promise.”

He went down, his fingers causing her to shiver again while they were tracing the line of her muscle. She let out a breathy “Jaime”, making him smirk. “You are really impatient today,” he said before kneeling between her spread legs, leaving small kisses on her thighs and above her navel. 

She did not have the time to ask him again to move as she was planning to. In a moment, he was on her, licking and sucking right on her clit. Usually, he was not this straightforward, preferring to tempt her a bit, but Brienne's plan was working perfectly. He did not hold back, as usual. She knew he was responding to her, working her up faster than their habitual tempo. 

She was already halfway through her orgasm. Jaime continued working on her with his tongue as a couple of his fingers entered her. The stimulation combined was enough to make her go over the edge with a loud cry. Let the dead hear her. She was alive and definitely drunk on sex if it was possible.

As soon as she recovered enough for her own pleasure, she quickly sat up, causing Jaime to question her with a look, and without missing a beat, she pushed Jaime down on the blanket, kissing him to avoid questions he was absolutely ready to ask. 

Distracted by the kiss and her taste, Jaime barely notices her taking his wrists with one hand and pinning just above Jaime’s head. That caused Jaime to break from her lips, looking at her with surprise and lust in his eyes. Jaime tried to move around, but he quickly found out he almost could not move at all.

“Wha-”, he tried to ask questions.

“Sh. No more talking,” she used the same tone of voice she used in battle when she was commanding troops, and the effect she was having on him was not lost on both. 

“If you are uncomfortable or need to speak, just say Winterfell. I will free you, is that clear?”

Jaime was about to speak, but then he remembered and just nodded. 

Brienne was pleased, “good soldier,” she said, making him blush. That was indeed an interesting reaction she needed to explore.

With her other hand, she touched his lips. He was quiet just as she asked, even if his arousal was evident in his breath and his eyes. 

From his lips, she went down: his neck, the shoulders, his chest. There she stopped to play with his nipples, a mirror of his previous actions. Her eyes were fixed on his: watching him stirring under her touch was as good as feeling him above her for the first time. Maybe, even more, she thought. 

Her fingers now were on his stomach, his muscle tensed under her touch, as his breath became more rapid, but not a single sound escaped his lips. She decided to reward him. 

“You can moan, but not talk,” she said quietly. Brienne had Jaime's full attention at that moment: she never felt more confident in her entire life. She started the whole plan just as a payback for his teasing, but she discovered she enjoyed this newfound intimacy and trust.

When her fingers arrived on his groin, Jaime spread his legs, giving her more room to move without saying a word. She smiled, ‘yes, just like that. So good for me”. He let out a slow moan, his eyes closing for the pleasure. 

She played with the soft hair on his legs, making him shiver and waiting for when she was going to touch him properly. When she knew he was going to ask her to move, she kissed him again briefly. “Quiet,” she reminded him with a smile. Her eyes watched every move. Only when he nodded, she decided she could take a step forward, reaching for his cock. 

He let out a moan that was not as quiet as the one before, but she said he could moan, so she did not say anything. Instead, she used the pre-come that was leaking to help her start stroking his dick, very slowly. 

Brienne watched as Jaime opened his mouth, probably to say something about his current situation, stopping in the middle of the breath before desisting. 

“Jaime, do you want to say something?”, she asked very calmly, as she was paying bare attention to him. He shook his head. That earned him a rhythm a little bit faster. He was panting, his cock harder than she could remember. 

Every time Jaime wanted to speak but remained silent, Brienne was speeding a little bit up. 

Soon, she saw in him the sign he was about to come. She stopped her movements quite abruptly.

“Bri -”, she heard loud and clear. She looked at him. 

“What did I say about talking?”

Jaime closed his eyes, took a couple of deep breaths, and remained silent. 

“You are so good for me Jaime. So good.”  
She waited a little longer before starting to move again. She came back to his mouth, his eyes a silent question ' _will you do all over again?_ '.

For a moment, it seemed that way: but just after she touched his nipples, she took him in her hand again, this time she only gave him a moment to adjust and let out a loud cry before going really fast, bringing him again to the verge of his release, stopping again just a beat before the orgasm.

He did not emit a single sound. 

“I’m so proud of you,” she told him with her hand still on his cock.

Jaime seemed to be basking in the praise, his eyes a little unfocused.

“Now listen to me. I am going to free your wrists. You will not touch me. You will use your hand to touch you again, watching me touch myself. You will not come. Then, and only then, you will fuck me and come in me. You still cannot talk. But you can moan as loud as you like. Everything clear?”

He quickly nodded. 

She freed his wrists, just as she promised. With her other hands, she began to touch herself, again from the top. She was pleased to see Jaime did not go straight to his dick but was copying her moves on his body.

They took their time, exploring their own body while the other was watching. His moans were soon matching hers.

“I love the way you moan,” she said to him, prompting as if on cue another one.

Finally, she began to touch herself as Jaime started stroking himself. She was soaking wet and could not wait for him to fill her. 

For some time, the only sounds were their moans and gasps as they pleasured themselves. 

Then, Jaime stopped. 

She locked eyes with him, “yes, good soldier. I will wait a minute before giving you what you want.” 

The minute of waiting stretching in eternity as Jaime calmed himself. Only then, Brienne straddled his lap, taking in her hand his dick and taking in her all the way.

They both were so close to coming they needed to wait another minute before they could start to move. Brienne started riding him, taking his wrists a second time, and pinned them above his head. 

She moved faster, taking her edge off after a few thrusts, her body shivering with the force of her orgasm.   
She looked under her and saw Jaime trembling for the effort of not coming. 

“You can come now,” she said on his lips, and after just a couple of thrusts he was coming. It seemed his orgasm lasted forever, and she just enjoyed the feeling of intimacy and closeness as he lost control of her. 

She laid next to him, caressing his face and sìwhispering soft words and praise at him: he was looking at her in awe and wonder as he was seeing her for the first time.

She knew he wanted to talk, but she did not revoke her command, so he was silent. 

“You can talk now Jaime,” she said, stroking her fingers on his chest.

For a moment, it seemed like he did not know what to say.

“Did I finally render you speechless?” she asked after a minute of silence.

He did not answer. Instead, he kissed her again slowly.

If only all her plans were so good, she thought to herself as they let their bodies rest next to each other. They were both smiling when they fell asleep just after a beat.

  
The End


End file.
